Hidden Stars in Darkness
by Elena4
Summary: ok this is my third time putting this up formally known as the forbidden forest but plz just r&r for my sake in the sanity world
1. Default Chapter

Hidden Stars in Darkness

chapter 1

"Get her" said one of the guards chasing me. 

It was like a fight to the finish which I was going to lose. I was running out of time before I would not be able to run anymore. 

"She is to fast" complained the smaller of the two. "Shut-up and keep running she will wear out sooner or later" yelled Goran impatiently. 

Then suddenly I tripped "stupid rock" I said angrily. I tried to get up but my body did not want to move.   
  
Finally I stood up, bad move, they saw where I had stood up at. I was running again this time for dear life. 

At first they were just toying with me now they were ticked and I mean ticked. Oh man I was really worn out and I was slowing down, finally I tried to run faster. I could see Rivendell in front of me that was the only place that was not touched by these stupid guards and the emperor. 

Now I ran hard to get past the ford of bruinen. Finally I got past the river and I was very much relieved. I rested for a moment then I looked back. 

"Oh man" just my luck they crossed the river and were now not to far off. I tried to run but I was done in.

"Got you" said Feanan with glee. I glared at him but thats all I could do. Goran came after he had finished sending a message to the emperor.

"We should not be here" complained Feanan. "You are such a scardy cat" growled Goran.

I finally got enough strength to struggle but his grip just got tighter and tighter. "Ouch, stop it your hurting me" I growled intensely. "Well what do you expect when you could get away in all that struggling" Feanan said as he laughed.

At that moment with out the two guards noticing there were elves creeping towards them and surrounding them. Just before they were going to attack they saw me and I saw them. Luckily one of them recognized me, I could not tell who he was but it looked like he knew who I was. Next thing I knew arrows were flying.

Now I struggled hard, in the frenzy he let go and ran for his life. Soon all died down and the elves came out from hiding. "Sorry about that but they..." started the one that had recognized me. But I cut him off by saying" were not allowed in or any where near Rivendell".

"By the way my name is Glorfindel" said Glorfindel as he bowed. "My name is Elena" I said as I bowed in return. 

We walked to Rivendell in silence. It was the middle of winter and there was a little bit of snow on the ground. As we left there were no prints in the snow. I was glad that no one looked back. The last thing I wanted them to now that there was still an elf area that was controlled by the emperor. We soon reached Rivendell.

When we did it was night fall. I was tired and hungry and not in any mood to explain anything. Soon after we had entered the House of Elrond, Elrond greeted me. "Welcome, now would you mind explaining some things and answering a few questions" said Elrond softly. Not in the mood to do any thing I just shook my head, no.

"Very well" sighed Elrond. "Get this child some food and a room" told Elrond to one of the servants near him. The next morning I felt a little better than yesterday. Glorfindel came in and brought breakfast. I thanked him and he left, all was quiet. 

Thinking I had the morning all to my self I pulled my hair up and in my pack I had a dress that only my people made. 

It was lighter than mithril but stronger and was a kind of fabric. I put it on, the moment I did there was a knock on the door. (Knowing these people they knock on the door a couple times then they come in.)

She was thinking of what to do when the door opened. "Hello any one in here Elena??!!". The door slammed shut and there was commotion outside the door. 

Elena was so alarmed of what just happened that she screamed. But immediately stopped and changed quickly into her regular clothes. When Glorfindel came back in he was with Elrond and speaking quickly in elvish.

"Well then you must have seen wrong because she is right here in her room" said Elrond calmly. The only thing that must have given me away was that I looked as afraid and shocked as Glorfindel.

"Will you be willing to speak now?" said Elrond annoyed. "Um yeah" I said after a slight pause. He took me into a small room and there were two other elves there.

One was Glorfindel (but he was slightly glaring at me) the other I did not know. "You should already know Glorfindel the other is Legolas prince of Mirkwood" said Elrond. I bowed low to Legolas and sat down in a chair near by that was not occupied. 

"Now for my first question, why were those guards chasing you?" said Elrond sternly. Great the question in which I did not want to answer because it would lead up to me saying I am an elf. "Umm........". "Well" said Elrond sternly.

Great what should I say this is not good? "I had left my village" I said quickly. "May I ask what race you are?" he said with impatient ness. The next thing I did I could not believe that I had done it. "Race....um men" I said with hope that that was the last question.

Soon Legolas stood up and went to talk to Elrond while Glorfindel came to me and talked. "Where did you go earlier?" said Glorfindel. I looked at him and just glared" nowhere I had been in my room the entire time". 

"Excuse me" said a lovely voice. We both looked up from are conversation and was surprised to see that it had been Legolas. "I saw you coming from the west side can you explain that please" said Legolas calmly

"Um I was visiting somebody" I said then ... "Um I mean that I had ridden a horse all the way to Weathertop then they shot it down. So I had to run they did not let up" I said quickly afterwards. Legolas gave me a hard look then went and sat back down. Elrond then dismissed me and let me go to my quarters. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't think she told us the full truth" said Legolas with worry. "Neither do I" said Glorfindel very harshly. 

"Calm down both of you I know she did not tell us everything she is an elf. She must live near the Shire." said Elrond calmly. Legolas and Glorfindel were stunned about all the information.

"So what you're telling me is that there is an elf area that is controlled by the emperor and she left trying to get away" said Legolas stunned. "No not exactly she was trying to leave find a place for her people that was not taken by anybody that is what probably is going on" Elrond said quietly because he had realized that I was at the door listening.

Glorfindel looked up from the little talk with Legolas and started growling. Glorfindel walked to the door and stepped outside while closing the door.

"What in gods name are you doing at the door" he said quietly. "I heard Legolas talking about me when I left so I stayed and listened" I said sharply.

I walked passed him almost knocking him over into the room. "Since I can keep nothing from you I might as well tell you. Yes I am an elf I live in the Blue Mountains near the shire though nothing lives there. I ran away with 12 only I made it as you can see. We were hoping to prove the others that we could go anywhere we pleased." she informed them quickly.

"Thank you for telling the full truth" said Elrond. Elrond dismissed me again and I left for good this time.

I went outside to get some fresh air and to stretch my legs. I was walking in the forest behind Rivendell and I could tell that Elrond's sons were following. But then I heard a different noise coming from my left.

I quickly pulled my bow out and got ready to fire. When out of nowhere someone came up behind me knocking me down firing my bow the arrow which to my dismay had gotten Eladon and from what I could see they had been attacked too.

As soon as I did not feel anyone I stood up. I felt a sharp blow in my back; I whipped around to see a guard. 

I pulled a knife and he pulled his soon we were fighting in full. I kept getting hit but I never put a mark on him which can get aggravating. Then I felt sudden black out I could feel nothing, hear nothing, and see nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up with searing pain through my whole body. I recovered fast but could still feel the pain.

I looked around and from what I could see was that I was in some kind of cage. I tried to remember how I got in here then I remembered that the guards had ambushed me and Elrond's sons.

I could now see better and could see that Eladon had just awoken he looked awful. I looked next to him to see if his brother was with him but he was not.

Then I heard a groan from behind me there were more cages and in the one next to mine was Elohir's. He looked just as bad as his brother.

Just then I heard footsteps coming towards the cages that we were in. I looked and saw the one person I hated the emperor. 

"Ah you all seem well" said the emperor mockingly. "Better than you you crapped up hair ball" I sneered.

One of the guards next to him stepped up and unlocked the door to my cage and stepped inside I went for my weapons then realizing they were not there.

"Ha ha ha" laughed the emperor. Eladon and Elohir were now watching and wondering what to do if I started a fight.

"Take this spunky little elf to the lower levels and be quick about it" snapped the emperor.

Both Eladon and Elohir jumped to their feet to just fall back again. The emperor laughed again and then said "you all are very funny. Elves are such fun".

  



	2. Rage and escape?

DISCLAIMER: um I own all the lotr books that are in my house the wonderful lotr belongs to me----- I mean I mean it belongs to the wonderful jrr tolkien (bow to the tolkien man)

Hidden stars in darkness

Chapter 2

They threw me into another cage. Which in my case I would have ripped them in two.

I was very angry and in my anger was screaming at the guards for three days straight.

Finally they went to get the emperor both in annoyance and fear.

"What in gods name are you pulling up" said the emperor in a grumpy attitude.

"Nome of your god @#$% business you stupid crapped up hair ball" I said sharply.

The emperor then stepped inside and asked a guard to come with. At that moment I got the ropes to my hands off.

I charged at the emperor without the guard noticing. I was on the emperor in seconds and I was hitting him hard.

"GET THIS BARRAGED GIRL OFF ME" screamed the emperor.

The guard finally took action and soon all was taken care.

I was tied to one of the bars again the emperor was straightening himself out and there was double the guards now.

****************************************

"Great I wonder what kind of trouble she will get herself in" said Eladon quietly

"Probably everything possible" laughed Elohir  
Eladon also laughed at the small joke.

Suddenly they heard voices and foot steps coming up.

"That girl is going to get us all fired" said one.

"Just be glad that the boys aren't as bad" chuckled the other.

"So when did the emperor say they were to be killed" said the one that had spoken first.  
"No clue" said the other.

Now they came into sight. One was taller than the other and had a really light colored brown in his hair.  
The other was shorter and had blond hair.

"What in the world are they talking about" whispered Elohir  
"that's what I would like to know" Eladon said

***********************************

{if only I can get these ropes off} I thought to my self.

Finally I got the ropes off, I looked at my wrists they both had dried blood on them.

"Gross" I whispered to myself.

I looked up and laughed quietly because both guards were asleep. I crawled to the front of the cage and pulled a pin out of my pouch.

I put it to the lock and started to unlock the lock. It came undone but the moment it did there were voices coming towards the cage.

I opened the gate, took the keys from one of the guards, and ran towards Eladon's and Elohir's cages.

"What in the world" said Eladon in amazement. "How did you..........." started Elohir.  
"No time just come on" I snapped.

We ran to get out of the endless mazes of the castle. Soon we found a giant door I took a peak to see what was on the other side. "Guess what that leads to outside but there are guards just swarming the place" I said breathlessly.

"There they are up ahead" said someone screaming from the corridor behind them.

"We bail back or we risk a lot and charge" said Eladon quickly. "Charge" both Elohir and I said.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" I screamed. Both Eladon and Elohir whipped around to see what it was. "Hey get your grimy hands off her" Elohir said sharply.

"Don't risk standing there get out of here" I screamed at them while wincing from the pain in my wrists (hey he was holding my wrists really tight). 


	3. BOYS! they are hopeless

DISCLAIMER: damn i dont own lotr oh well i do own this place somewhere in the middle of the ocean (dont look for it it is in my mind) but i will get the lotr right mr lawyer that is if you do a good job (mr lawyer shakes his head yes quickly) oh well

Hidden Stars in Darkness

Chapter 3

Three of the four guards went after Elladon and Elrohir. While the other came to the man to help him with me.

I elbowed the guy holding me in the stomach and ducked under the guard. I ran for the door but to my dismay there was another guard which took me by surprise.

He grabbed me but with much difficulty. The others came up but I kicked all of them (don't ask me how I just did). I ran for the door, got out and kept running. I was lucky and none of the guards were able to catch me.

I ran for a long while and as soon as I could not see Ithilien any more I stopped to rest. I looked at my surroundings for the first time since I had left Ithilien. 

I was in some sort of forest that was kind of dark compared to my slightly lighter clothes. That made me just feel vulnerable which in this situation is not a good thing to feel.

"Hello, may I ask your name" said a voice from behind me. I whipped around with my dagger that I found I still had.

There was an elf standing there all alone but then I sensed others in the trees holding their bows ready to attack.  
This elf was a boy, he had quite long blonde hair, and ocean color blue eyes.

"What is your name" he said laughing. "What is so funny" I said sharply and with a slight glare."Whoa sorry little lady" he said still laughing.

I charged not caring that the others in the trees had raised their bows once more. I rammed into him knocking him over hard onto the ground. I pulled out my knife and threatened to stab him when an arrow was shot at me. I turned grabbed the arrow and threw it back to its owner almost hitting him.

"Now if you don't mind you can leave me alone" I said harshly to him and stood up. "All right sorry little lady" he said once again laughing.

Next thing he was on the ground again and had a small cut across his cheek. Soon four arrows had all been shot at me. I was able to knock three of them away but not being able to get rid of the fourth.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed in pain, I whipped around to the owner and threw my dagger hitting precisely where he had shot me.

*****************************

They had been running for a while now and could tell that they weren't so close to Dol Guldur. They stopped and rested for a while.

Soon they heard a scream from some where south. "Hey have we heard that scream before" said Elrohir with a small laugh. But they both knew that it was Elena.

They started to pack up their things when they heard a small rustle from behind them. Before they knew what had happened Legolas was in view.

"Hello it is nice meeting you around here. Your father is worried about you. You better head home" Legolas said.

"No thank you" Elrohir said sternly.

Just then they heard rustling in the trees. Legolas jumped into the nearest tree to see who was here.

"Sircele what are you doing here" Legolas said with surprise. "I am going to get help" Sircele said.

"Why" Legolas said with concern. "Some one attacked Valnor" Sircele said panting. "Again, this is starting to become a habit" Legolas said with a tad bit of annoyance.

So they all went to where Valnor was. When they got there he was on the forest ground with at least four deep cuts and there were a few more but those were only scratches.

"Who attacked you" Elladon said in amazment.

"Some girl attacked me" he said as he stood up. 

*****************************************

I watched them for a while then went home. {I dont want any one else going through any more trouble} I thought to my self.

I left heading home but when i had said i wanted no one else going through any more trouble thats what i meant.

****************************************

Hi i am Feaer Elena's big brother. She told me to say thank you to all those encourging reviews :) they meaning my sister and her talking cat are still in a fight. Just thought you might want to know.


	4. ambushed big time

DISCLAIMER: damn damn damn i fuckin dont own lotr that MFB stole my lawyer

Hidden Stars in Darkness

Chapter 4

She had been walking for a while but she was not heading towards the blue mountains, her home. But instead she headed for Ithilien which to her was stupid.

{I will stop by Minas Tirith and get a few ppl, um oh man} she thought trying to decide what to do because she did not think ppl would help one girl against this stupid overgrown furball. 

***************************************

Without her noticing Elohir realized that she had still been there and had seen her leave in the direction of Minas Tirith.

"Um guys come follow me" he said without trying to hide his fear. "What's wrong got some problems" Valnor said laughing. Elohir turned around and punched him in the lower jaw. "Shut-up or you will feel more pain than that" Elohir said hotly.

"Calm down" Legolas and Elladon said at the same time. Valnor and Elohir turned towards them but as they did Valnor hit Elohir back on his shoulder. "Stop" Legolas said firmly. But Valnor did not listen and kept hitting Elohir. "For the last time STOP" Elohir practically screamed at him while turning around and punching him in the side of his head rendering him unconscious. 

"Hehe" giggled Elladon but legolas just went into an uproar of laughing.

Elohir only glared at them then he started to walk the way Elena had. "Hey wait for us" legolas spat out through laughing his head off.

************************************

She could hear the laughing and yelling from her current position but did not feel like doing much else but keep heading towards her destination.

She was thinking of a plan and all she had come up was to say that she could help gain all of middle earth and the undying lands, to gain his trust then one night kill him but that was all she could come up with.

Suddenly a horde of orcs appeared out of nowhere which to her was a bit stunning knowing how orcs were the loudest things possible.

************************************

Legolas, Elladon, and Elohir had been walking for a while when another horde of orcs appeared in front of them surprising all of them.(they left valnor with sircele knowing he would cause more problems)

They fought for a long time they all already had at least one bad cut.

"They just keep coming either we run or we fight to the death of all of us" Elladon yelled to the rest. "I agree lets run for it" both legolas and elohir yelled back.

Just then some one came up behind Elladon and took the hilt of his sowrd knocking him unconcious.

**************************************

Elena was in the same problem only worse since it was only her.

Finally she had gotten them to a point where they weren't coming so fast towards her but they were still coming.

She had just a moment to rest and somthing was nagging at her to turn and run back. When she turned back there was an orc there and he had taken his swing. She raised her sowrd aand it glanced of but not before cutting her.

She took her chance and ran back.

*****************************************

Hi there sorry for the short chapter but i wanted to get somthing posted for my beloved reviewers ;)


	5. what in gods name is going on

Disclaimer: yipee got my lawyer back he is now watching ummmm lotr the cartoon right now i think its his fourth time but as you can clearly see I FUCKIN DONT OWN LOTR!!!!!

A/n: this is my thrid time reposting this i really hate doing this but i beg you to tell other ppl about this story if you liked it a lot working on other stories but they are not coming as great as this one thats if i get reviews*sighs* welp got to go to the story here it is

Hidden Stars in Darkness

Chapter 5

Elladon woke to a huge headache. He waited for his eyes to clear then looked around he was on the ground with a cloak as a pillow and he could smell a fire. "Good you have awoken" said a voice near him. He looked over and saw Elena. "When did you get back" he whispered. "Not long after you fell unconscious" she said softly. 

She was glad to see him awake and all right though she still felt that they were not safe but kept that to her self. Elrohir and Legolas were whispering to each other around the fire and herself and Elladon were on the other side of the fire from them. She turned to behind her grabbed a wet rag from a bowl there and set it on Elladon's forehead. He just looked up and smiled.

Elohir turned over to Elena and his brother and his cheeks turned a bright red from jealously. He then looked around and was glad no one had seen him at that time. He then turned to Legolas because he could feel him staring at him. "Well are you going to answer" he asked. "No, I am going to go for a little while I will be back soon" he replied. Legolas just stared at Elrohir as he got up. {One of these days just because of something like this they might not be so nice to each other} he thought as he watched Elrohir leave. 

************* 

Elohir was walking around the forest that surround the clearing they were in. Suddenly a hand went over his mouth and he could not move.

"All I want to do is ask you a couple of questions" said a voice from behind him. He could feel the hand lift slightly off his mouth. "Never" he replied then tried to scream but the hand was on his mouth before he could do it.

"Legolas, get dinner started I am going to get some more water" Elena said as she got up to go.

"All right but bring Elohir back with you" he said. "You act as if I am a child" then she disappeared.

************

Elohir bite the fingers that was around his mouth. "OW" the man said as he dropped his hold.

Elohir ran for the camp but then turned and went around the camp to come through the back. He burst through the trees and just as quick had an arrow pointed at him.

"Legolas put that down and pack up quickly. Where's Elena, now?" Elohir said with urgency.

"She went to get more water" just as he said that there was a scream and a lot of noise following the scream.

Just as Elohir had done Elena burst through the trees though not from behind. "My god we are in deep doo-doo" she gasped out.

She was very pale and some blood on her clothes with a small gash across her forehead.

Both Elohir and Legolas were in complete shock. (A.N. elladon fell asleep as elohir left thats all and thanx to my reviewers now back to the story)

"Dont just stand, there have your weapons at hand and start packing, I will take care of Elladon" she said and they all begun to work.

Elena woke up elladon and told him she was sorry but they had to go. Elladon got up staggered and then almost fell but had Elena's strong grip holding him up. "Hmmmm this is going to be hard, walk around a bit but quickly" she stated. Elladon did so but not after two steps did a large slime covered dragon like thing appear from the west side of the clearing.

Everyone went a ghostly white but not as much as Elena because the last time she had seen this thing it had been better and this just creeped her out. The thing looked at them then advanced.

*************

Sorry for the short chappie and long wait but i give you another chappie and dont forget to go check out the prophecy by eleni and the Daystar by gabi thanx to those that reviewed byby


End file.
